1. Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber interfaces and illumination systems and, more specifically, to optical fiber interfaces comprising light blocking elements and illumination systems comprising light blocking elements.
2. Technical Background
Optical fibers may be utilized in a variety of diverse applications. In some applications, optical fibers may be coupled via an optical fiber interface that couples one or more optical input fibers to one or more optical output fibers so that light may be transmitted from the one or more optical input fibers to the one or more optical output fibers. It may be desirable for optical fiber interfaces and illumination systems to reduce the transmission of light from the optical fiber interface in some circumstances. Further, in applications in which an optical input fiber is coupled to an optical output fiber via an optical fiber interface, it may be desirable to reduce the transmission of light from the optical fiber interface when a powered optical input fiber is connected to the optical fiber interface and the optical output fiber is not connected to the optical fiber interface.
Accordingly, alternative optical fiber interfaces and illumination systems are desired.